In the Darkness
by gabbeegee
Summary: Jade becomes worried about her renewed relationship with Beck. REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES, STORY IS BETTER.


**JADE'S P.O.V**

"Beck," I started. "I'm really nervous." I was talking about my play that was featuring that night at the local theatre. It had been only a few days since we got back together and I was already relying on him to make me feel better. "I get it." He replied brushing some hair out of my face. He looked puzzled; like something was on his mind that was bothering him. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened with Tori a few weeks ago at the Platinum Awards, but I didn't really want to bring it up. The play was starting in a few hours and I booked him front row seats. Knowing he was there watching me would make me feel 100 times better.

**BECK'S P.O.V**

I feel so awful. I'm with Jade now and partly happy, but part of me longs to be with Tori. I booked Tori front row seats with me, but Jade doesn't know. I hope that when Jade is on stage she doesn't see me. If she does she will think that something is going on with me and Tori.

**TORI'S P.O.V**

It's 6. I should start getting ready for Jade's play. I started putting on my favourite blue shirt that I wore when Beck and I hugged for the first time. _Arg! _That is not why I'm wearing the shirt. Oh, who am I kidding? I like Beck but can't seem to hide my feelings for him. I don't even know why I'm going to this play tonight. Maybe because I want to see Beck. Maybe because I want to show Beck and Jade that I approve of their relationship. No matter why I'm going to the play, I'm going. I'm going to support Jade . . . and Beck's relationship. I quickly got ready and started to the theatre.

**JADE'S P.O.V**

My heart was racing. I stood side stage in my costume and looked out into the crowd. The theatre was nearly full. It was buzzing with people and the sound of shuffling papers filled the room. I moved my glance to the front row, where Tori sat, glancing around as if looking for someone. Beck wasn't there, which made my heart beat ten times faster. Beck clasped my stomach in a warm embrace and then spun me around to face him. "Good luck tonight." He whispered before pulling me into a quick kiss and leaving to go and sit. My eyes followed him around the theatre until he stopped at the seat next to Tori. Obviously, Beck wasn't sitting with Tori; he was just saying hello and being his usual self. Tori looked up at him and smiled that sweet smile that I hate, and then patted the chair next to her. Beck took his seat next to her. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes widened. The owner of the theatre came and told me that the play was starting. I couldn't move; I was frozen in my place.

_Now, the main event of the night . . . Jade West and her play Forever Alone!_

**JADE'S P.O.V**

My heart started to pound in my chest. As I started to slowly walk into the open stage, I saw Beck's face light up. He watched me carefully as I stumbled out. I started to say my lines and my words got stuck in my throat. The crowd gasped, but I quickly continued with my lines.

**BECK'S P.O.V**

I watched in awe at how well Jade was doing. It was amazing to see my new, and improved girlfriend up on stage. I loved her with all my heart; well most of it, and it was great to see her struttin' her acting talent on stage. I looked to the seat next to me and saw Tori. My heart sank a little. I wanted to speak with her about what had happened the week of the Platinum Awards, but I didn't really have the guts to bring up my rejection.

**TORI'S P.O.V**

I looked up at Jade on the stage. She was amazing. Even though we may not be the best of friends, it was nice to be there to support her. I quickly looked over to Beck, who was smiling smugly. It was the cute smile, that I loved so much about him. Just as I was stalking Beck with my eyes, he looked over to me. I rapidly changed my course of view to downwards and twiddled my thumbs. A gentle hand grasped my arm and I looked up; it was Beck. We gazed into each other's eyes for a slight moment and then, I broke the connection. He arm returned back to his side and I glanced up at him quickly. He was watching the play, but he seemed to be upset. I sat up in my seat and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. You just got back together with Jade and I don't want to ruin it."

**JADE'S P.O.V**

I completed the line; it was perfect. I glanced up at Beck, expecting to see his smile. Instead, I saw Tori whispering into Beck's ear, then the two of them giggling at each other. My heart sank and my throat went dry. The perfect lines stopped. The crowd's chatter stopped. My eyes welled with tears. Tori and Beck completed their mother's meeting and turned their glances towards me. I vacantly stared out into the theatre, and ran off to side stage while wiping tears off my face.


End file.
